What's Next?
by AFireInMyEyes
Summary: STARTING OVER!Lily has come to Hogwarts in her parents attempt to make her 'normal' but thats not her plan, especially after she meets the Marauders


Okay...I am redoing this whole thing because I reread over it and realised that it seemed really rushed and it was two different fics throw together so this is being edited and I might, just might *gasp* update! ok moving on.....  
  
Disclaimer: I own only what you dont recognise, I am not being paid *tears*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with short red-hair and jade eyes plopped down in a seat on The Hogwarts Express with a loud sigh. Her name was Lilian Holly Evans, or Lily for short. When asked to describe her the majority of the population would say "She's a complete freak, with all that fiery red hair all spiked up, she can even dress herself properly! Why would anyone want to talk to her?!" but Lily was never one to care or even listen to what the mainstream said. She liked her clothes, she liked her hair, she liked her self why did anyone else matter? Her parents seemed to think differently though, they had a problem with her looking and acting like a punk. They didn't even like her only friend, Chloe` Gonzalez*, who was a goth-girl, so they decided to rip her out of her home in America to send her to England. Needless to say this had no effect on Lily, so here she was about to go to some school out in the middle of Scotland just because of what she looked like.  
  
The few people who saw her at the train station gave her looks of complete disgust so she found a compartment on the train ASAP. So there she sat with her face pressed against the window looking out until she heard footsteps approaching the compartment door. She hoped that whoever it was that was coming wouldn't come into her compartment, she didn't feel like socialising with people who probably would judge her by the way she dressed rather than the content of her personality. Too late. The door opened and four guys and a girl walked in. Lily was shocked that they all, with the exception of one, where dressed like her. The one girl had very short hair that was spiked up in sharp, inch high spikes, which were tipped emerald green, and had two long, dark brown (almost black) strands hanging in front of her deep, moss green eyes which were surrounded by black eyeliner. She was wearing a pair of purple, pink and blue plaid bondage capris with a pair of black combat boots that had metal spikes on the side; she was wearing a Dead Kennedys shirt with a black pleather jacket covered in metal studs and patched attached with safety pins. Lily noticed that she could only be around 5'6 and she was quite thin.  
  
Lily let her eyes travel to the guys. The first one was tall and thin with jet black hair that was sticking up in all directions and very dark brown eyes. He must have been 6 feet tall and looked slightly intimidating until Lily saw a braclet made out of heart shaped beads. He had a jacket similar to the girls except it was dark blue demin, with a plain black tee-shirt and fatigue pants with a pair of black high top Chuck Taylors and a chain around his neck with a lock on it. Lily noticed that there were three red, plaid patches on his pants that said ' Peace' 'Love' and 'Unity' (A/N: unity is not the same as conformity, just to clarify that for the less fortunate of you...).  
  
Her eyes shifted to the guy standing next to the first. He was ever so slighty more musclar than the first, he had black hair that would have reach below his shoulders had it not been spiked up. His eyes were completely black and were full of amusment. There was a long scar running from his temple to the center of his cheek. He had a pleather jacket on much like to first two had except his had a star embroidered on the left sleeve. His plain black pants had zippers all over them and he was were in a pair of boots that went up to his knees over that pants. Around his neck there was a black pleather dog collar with a silver star hanging from it. He was also wearing a Ramones shirt.  
  
The third guy was a little shorter than the first two. He had warm grey eyes that looked very tired and he had a blue mohawk. He had a Clash shirt on with toe sleeves cut off revealing a tattoo of a wolf howling with the moon reflected in it's eyes. His pants were red plaid with a chain hanging from the waist and several zippers and his belt looked like bullets strung together and he was wearing a pair of black combat boots that looked like that had been to hell and back.  
  
The last guy was the only one that didn't look like a punk. He had beady blue eyes and very light blonde hair with that with a devil-lock**. He was around 5'10 and just a tiny bit pudgy but not enough to make him particularly fat. He was wearing black lipstick and had black eyeliner going in a straight line down the middle of his eye. He was clothed in baggy black pants, a Misfits shirt, a necklace with a skull and crossbones on it, and black, floor length trench coat.  
  
Lily could almost feel their scanning over her in shock. She could tell that they hadn't expected to find someone like themselves. Lily herself hadn't expected to see anyone like her, she had expected mostly preps (A/N: please dont take offnese at that anyone...it wasnt meant as an insult).  
  
The guy with the dog collar and the Ramones shirt spoke up "Do you mind if we sit here?"  
  
Lily smiled and said "Knock yourselves out"  
  
The guy with the dog collar smiled back and said "Thanks! I am Sirius Black by the way"  
  
Then the girl added "His name lies...he's the least serious person in the world"  
  
Lily laughed and noticed that the girl had a strong Irish accent, while Sirius glared at the girl who said "I am Sade` Lauraneva, the guy who looks like he doesn't own a comb with the camo pants is James Potter, the guy with the crazy mohawk is Remus Lupin and the goth-boy with the devil-lock is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Lily laughed again and said "My names Lilian Evans or Lily, which ever works"  
  
"Are you new or something? I haven't seen you around" asked James, who also spoke with an Irish accent although it wasn't as strong as Sade`'s.  
  
"Yea, my so called parents shipped me here from America to try and get me to be some queen of society" Lily said with a hint of disgust laced in her voice.  
  
"I am going to assume that its not going to work?" Remus asked with a slight smirk on his face  
  
"Nope" Lily grinned  
  
"What the hell made them think that sending you ~here~ was going to help?" Sirius questioned  
  
"Yea I'm thinking this is the last place they would want to send you." said Peter  
  
"Well..." Lily started trying to look innocent but managing to look even more guilty  
  
"Wait don't tell us, you got someone supposedly important to come and talk your parents into sending you here right?" Sade` asked looking quite amused.  
  
"Yea...." Lily said with a grin "It was my friend Chloe` dressed up as the house head"  
  
"Good one. I wish I could do that with my parents but they know me and all my friends to well" said James with a laugh  
  
"Well thats your fault now isn't it?" Sade` said while poking Sirius' spikes with her wand making them flash different colors and making them write out 'ima dork' in black and green letters.  
  
"Yea yea yea leave me alone" James ruefully said. Sade` just smiled at him.  
  
After several minutes of silence in which James, Remus, Peter, Sade`, and Lily were all trying to hold back their laughter at Sirius' hair Peter finally said "Uh, Padfoot check the hair situation" Sirius conjured up a mirror and promptly screamed "Damnit!" at which point everyone released that laughedter they had been holding in.  
  
"Ok who did it?" he asked. Everyone just pointed at Sade` who looked up at him innocently.  
  
"Now you die, bitch!" Sirius said, mocking anger, and dove at her.  
  
Remus slowly and grudgingly got up muttering "Always have to start something and I ~always~ have to save one of them and this time I have to stop him from tickling her don't I?" and dove on top of Sirius, to try and get him off Sade`, only to be thrown off again. This was when all of the with the exception of Lily wound up in a huge dog pile.  
  
"Ok, what?" came the muffled voice of Sade` from the bottom of the pile of human bodies  
  
"No idea" said James. Lily just laughed at them all.  
  
"Hey what time is it?" Remus asked rolling off the pile.  
  
"Uh.." Lily dug her watch out from under all the braclets on her wrist "12:30"  
  
"WAHA!" exclaimed Sirius "Food cart has started making it's rounds not time to go find it" and with that the four boys sprinted out of the compartment leaving a confused Lily and an exasperated Sade` shaking her head. Lily looked at Sade` questioningly (A/N: is that even a word....?)  
  
"They track down the snack cart and buy everything that they can before anyone else. I feel sorry for the poor woman who sells it though" Sade` explained with a sigh.  
  
"Why? they probably give her the best sale of the day!" said Lily  
  
"True but you've never seen them at it...it's enough to make anyone crazy" Sade` said rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily was about to reply when she heard a cold voice behide her.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little punk mudblood lover! Oh but whats this? Another one? Oh I'll have fun today!"  
  
Lily whipped around to see who had spoken and saw a guy probably the same age as them with white-blonde hair and cold pieceing blue eyes looking at them both with a look of pure disgust etched on his face  
  
"Oh fuck off Malfoy!" Sade` said in a voice that was full of anger and hatred  
  
"I don't think so." He turned to Lily "So you're another of them, eh?"  
  
"Them?" Lily asked. She didn't like this guy at all  
  
"Another mudblood loving punk" He said with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"Hey guess what? I'm a mudblood and fuckin proud of it! So suck it up cupcake" Lily said angrily.  
  
"I should have thought as much." He said before turning back to Sade` "Lauraneva, how much lower can you sink? You're fathers side are all wizard and you mother-"  
  
"Malfoy! You breathe one word about my mother and I will kick your ass back to the time of your MUGGLE ancestors!" Sade` said in a quite yet still furious tone  
  
Malfoy smirked "Oh so your ashamed of your l-" At this point the guys had come back and James had slapped his hand over Malfoy's mouth and thrown him out.  
  
"Slimy bastard" Sirius said  
  
Lily looked at Sade` obviously wanting to know what that the whole thing about her mother was.  
  
"Don't worry about it just forget it ever happened" was all Sade` said. Lily was going to presist but she saw Remus dump all the food onto an empty seat and gaped.  
  
"A little hungry?" she asked incredulously  
  
"Yep" said Peter "Here have some" and he threw a few different kinds of candy at her. She picked up a package of 'Licorice Wands' and took one out and whipped the air with it.  
  
"I challenge anyone to a duel of the licorice wands!" she said. She had a talent for swordfighting with licorice wands after many long boring days with her friend and had yet to be beaten.  
  
"I accept!" James said, grinning. They all talked and dueled until a voice rang out proclaiming "We will be at Hogwarts in five minute please leave you things on the train.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~~  
  
*Chloe` Gonzalez is not part of the story yet but she will be so done forget about her! There will probably be quite a few referances to her just so you know  
  
** A devil-lock is a strand of hair much longer than the rest of the hair. Most people that have a devil-lock have short spikey hair. It was started by The Misfits for a pic of one go here: http://www.afireinside.net/band/promo_b&w2hres.jpg the dude thats kneeling in the front is the one with the devil-lock 3  
  
review please and i will heart you forever 


End file.
